Pride
by Lakota1172
Summary: This is a remake of Monsuno with them all as LIONS! Thats right all of them are lions/Lioness's and well I hope you all like it :) BUT I need to know if you think Chase and Jinja should end up together in it or Dax and Jinja Thanks! :) Enjoy
1. The Hunt

**Well I'm kind of going on a posting spree! I've updated Powers and wrote a new story and now I'm going to write another one! :) In this one the team are all LIONS! I know right cool…. Beyal will be a smallish white lion, Chase a big black lion, Jinja a….. you guessed it GINGER lioness, Dax a big Brownish, godly like lion with a messy mane of hair and Bren a smallish brown lion with white markings around his eyes so he looks like he has glasses. I know lions don't really get these colours but you know it works for a fanfiction :)**

Dax gave a huge yawn and sat up stretching his limbs. He jumped off the huge rock he and the other pride members where resting on before slowly slumbering towards a tree and sharping his claws on it. "I've never seen you up this early before Dax" came the familiar voice of the only female pride member, Jinja.

Dax stopped sharping his claws and looked at Jinja, "Theres a lot of stuff you have never seen me do before princess" he yawned lying down in the grass. Jinja rolled her eyes and yawned before walking back to wake up the others.

Dax gave a smirk before rolling onto his back to look at the sky, it was a clear morning, a good day to find something to eat. "Morining Dax" came the voice of the pride leader Chase.

"Hey there little Suno" said Dax. Chase walked up towards Dax, "Ready to hunt yet?" he asked. Dax closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Still Sunning myself here, if you can't see" he said lazily. Chase smiled and cuffed Dax's head. "What was that for!?" growled Dax rolling over and shaking his mane. Chase grinned and strutted back to the others who where awake.

"It woke you up didn't it" he said shaking his big black mane. Dax rolled his eyes and stood up before slowly following his pride. Chase like usual took the lead, Bren was on one side and Beyal on the other, while Jinja and Dax up back. Bren alway's complained that he got one of the safer rolls in the pride formation, Chase always said that he put Beyal and Bren up close to the front so they could spot danger before the others, but Dax really knew the reason.

The two back rolls where always in more danger from attacks and they had to defend themselves, so thats why he and Jinja where always put there while the two weakest went up front with Chase.

As they ventured farther into the savannah, they where starting to see more prey, Zebra's, Gazelle, wildebeest and even Cape buffalo. "So what does everyone feel like right now?" said Chase sitting down.

"I do not really mind Chase" said Beyal who was to busy looking at an old tree. Chase looked at the others for suggestions.

"Buffalo sounds nice" said Dax. Chase looked at Bren and Jinja to see if they agreed with Dax's suggestion, nobody disagreed. "Buffalo it is" said Dax.

Chase nodded but a serious look came onto his face, "Cape Buffalo are dangerous guys so remember the usual plan, Bren, Beyal you two are the backup incase things get out of hand, Jinja your the fastest member of this pride so you go in scare them and then get out before leading the hunt, then we'll all join you and finish it off" said Chase. Bren rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Whatever" he sighed. Beayl then walked off towards a bush to hide, followed by Bren. Jinja slowly stalked off towards the herd, Chase and Dax went on the outskirts of the herd.

Bren sighed and lay down in the bush sighing, "Why do we always have to sit out!" he growled. Beyal sighed.

"I believe Chase wants to look after us Bren" said Beyal giving Bren a smile. Bren growled, suddenly a idea came to him. Bren looked at Beyal, "I'm not letting Chase, Jinja and Dax risk their lives for food without me!" he growled getting up and running off into the longs grass towards the buffalo herd.

"Bren!" roared Beyal standing up and running out of the bush, but it was impossible to tell where he went, his coat blended in to well with the grass. "Chase!" he roared.

Chase who was waiting for Jinja to start the attack, quickly looked around and saw Beyal racing towards him. "Beyal!, be quiet! You almost scared the herd!" he snapped, "Wait a minute wheres Bren?" he asked in concern. Beyal came to a stop.

"He is hunting Jinja's part!" he said quickly. Chase's eyes opened wide.

"No we have to stop him!" he said getting out of his stalking position, just as he said that Dax came running over

"Whats up? Is the hunt still on?" he asked, Beyal quickly explained everything to Dax while Chase tried to spot Jinja then he spotted her

. "Jinja!" he roared, trying to warn her to find Bren but it was already to late.

**Jinja **

Jinja took a few silent steps towards the herd with cation, she wasn't making a sound. She was about to take another step when she heard roaring, the herd started getting spoked. Jinja turned her head and saw the small shapes of Chase, Dax and Beyal roaring something at her.

"Bren's trying to hunt!" she heard Chase roar. Jinja's eyes snapped open wide. *Crag!* she thought she looked up a bit and saw a small shape heading towards the herd, it didn't look like any of the Cape Buffalo had noticed Bren yet but Jinja saw trouble, a big male Cape Buffalo was snorting at Bren and looked like he was about to charge.

"Bren get the crag out of there!" Jinja suddenly roared taking off from her hiding place and running at her top speed towards Bren. The herd instantly scattered, Bren looked terrified, the male Buffalo was charging at him and the other buffalo where running all sorts of ways, Bren was glued to the spot in terror.

"BREN MOVE!" Roared Jinja.

**Normal**

Bren closed, couldn't move as he watched the buffalo get closer, he heard Jinja's roars but they seemed like the wind to him. Jinja powered on and then when she was close enough, she intersected the Cape Buffalo. The buffalo gave a snort of anger and tried stamping Jinja but she was to fast for him.

Chase, Dax and Beyal had started running over at their top speed and they soon reached Jinja's side. After a longish fight, the buffalo was dead. "Bren are you alight?" asked Jinja, who was covered in scratches.

Bren gulped and nodded his head, he was still shaking with terror. Chase glared at Bren but his eyes showed worry, "You really shouldn't of done that B" he sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah glasses that was pretty stupid" said Dax who had already started eating. Beyal gave Bren a sympathy look before bringing some meat to Bren's side.

"Eat up Bren" he said pushing the piece of meat towards Bren with his muzzle. Bren gave a small smile and started eating. Beyal lay down beside Bren and started eating it with him.

Jinja shook her pelt and stood up walking over to sit beside Chase, she sat down next to him and took a bite out of the big bit of meat that lay before him, "You shouldn't go that hard on him Chase, he only wants to hunt and be a real member of the pride" she scolded as she lay down in the grass.

Chase rolled his eyes and shook his mane before sitting down next to her, "I know but…" Chase didn't get to finish. Dax who had finished his food and had gone to be on first watch came running towards them.

"S.T.O.R.M, here now!" he roared while panting. Chase shot upright and looked at Dax, "Where and how many".

"Just over that hill and about eight of them" said Dax. Bren stood up and looked at Chase, "What do we do?" he asked.

Chase slowly padded towards the hill, it was getting dark now but he could still see the dark shapes of the S.T.O.R.M lions running through the long grass. "Jin, you up for a bit of tag?" said Chase with amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Am I ever"

**Well that was the first chapter** **of "Pride" and I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be called Tag! :) Well please send in your reviews and requests you have all been very nice to me with your reviews and I would LOVE all you guys to keep it up, UPDATE SOON see ya!**


	2. Tag

**Well thank you all VERY much for reviewing and sending in your requests, now please don't hurt me for this! *Hides behind Chase and the team* I might make this one be CxJ this time, unless somebody can persuade me different :). I AM SO SORRY to all you DxJ people BUT I am going to make sure that theres a fight of Jinja, don't you worry, *grins evilly*. **

"Meet me at the waterhole, if I'm not there by daybreak you can worry" said Jinja stretching his limbs ready to start running. Dax looked at Jinja with concern.

"Why don't we just fight them!" he growled shaking his messy mane of hair before glaring at Chase. Chase sighed and gave a groan.

"Dax, how many times do I have to tell you! Theres about eight of them and only five of us! we stand no chance!" growled Chase, "And mind you I don't really like the idea of Jin going off alone earthier but you know but she's the fastest" sighed Chase. Jinja gave a little annoyed huff.

"Stop fussing you two, I'll be fine!" she growled slowly running off up the hill. Dax glared at Chase before jogging up behind Jinja.

"Hey Princess" said Chase padding along beside her. Jinja glanced up at him.

"What?" she said clearly annoyed. Dax gave a small smile.

"Watch yourself out there, there's only on of you" he said giving her a playful cuff over her ear. Jinja blushed slightly but you couldn't tell from her fur colour.

"Thanks Dax" she said padding off back over the hill towards the S.T.O.R.M lions. Dax shook his mane before slowly padding back to Chase.

"Come on guys lets go before Jinja starts playing with our little friends" said Chase running off in the direction of the waterhole. Dax smiled as he heard the roars of frustration fro the S.T.O.R.M lions.

*Nice Princess, very Nice* he thought.

**With Jinja! :) **

Jinja slowly slunk into the grass, she was a few meters away from the S.T.O.R.M lions, leading the small group was none other then Commander Trey, a huge black lion just bigger then Chase's Dad, who Jinja had only met a few times. Trey lifted his muzzle to the air and sniffed, his seven followers held there position. "Over there" said Trey looking over the hill where Jinja was stalking down.

Jinja gave a little sigh of frustration, Chase and the others where still in sight as they ran. "This is it" she said to herself as she suddenly shot out from her hiding place charging into Trey, knocking him down almost falling over herself.

"WHAT!" Jinja heard the roar from Trey as she ran on, "Solders after her!" she heard. Jinja powered on as fast as she could go, she took a glance behind her and saw, Trey and the other seven catching up.

"Time for an attack of my own" chucked Jinja as she stopped dead in her tracks. Trey grinned and stopped about a meter away from Jinja.

"Surround her!" he roared to his lions. The other black lions surrounded Jinja and glared at her. "You must be dumber then I thought" chuckled Trey licking around her muzzle. Jinja got into her pouncing stance and smiled.

"I see you guys haven't gotten any wiser yet, Trey your really slow still eating seconds on the kills you guys make" said Jinja smirking waiting for the right moment. Trey snarled lowly.

"KILL HER!" He roared. The solder lions raced in to take her down and only then did the commander see what Jinja was up to. "Stop! WAIT!" He roared but it was to late. Jinja grinned and when the solder lions where close enough to sprung into the air, the lions banging into each other. Jinja landed datively on her paws and smiled. Most of the lions where now knocked out but three including Trey.

"Bye, bye boys" giggled Jinja turning around and taking off in the other direction away from the waterhole to give Chase time. Trey snarled loudly and roared into the night sky. Jinja smiled and powered on, raindrops started falling on her head. "Thats just great" she growled to herself. Jinja sighed and shook her coat slowing down to a stop, the commander and his lions where long gone from sight.

"He, he, he why are you stopping here little mousy? he he he" laughed a bone chilling voice. Jinja gulped and looked around her. "He, he, he you didn't even get an invite" laughed the voice. Jinja growled a low warning.

"Lis…. Listen here" said Jinja in a shaky voice, "I, I don't ant any trouble, I'll leave" she said backing away through the grass. More laughing sounded out.

"He, he You might be leaving little mousy but maybe not with your LIFE!" Laughed the voice and to Jinja's worst fears, more laughter not from the same animal. *Not him, not tonight!* thought Jinja in horror. Red eyes started appearing around her in the darkness.

"He, he, he and anyway we haven't even had dinner yet" chuckled a voice and then right in front of her was, Don Pyro, the Hyena King.

**Well I am on a ROLL! It's great isn't it now I hope you all like Don Pyro :) I think he Suits the Hyena King pretty well :) I'm thinking of making One eyed Jack a crazy One eyed Jaguar :) Well what do you guys think :) Please Review!**


	3. Trapped

**Well guys next chapters up for "Pride" :) Thanks to everyone for all the support! Oh and I have a very good plot unfolding I think. Some of you know that I don't disappoint so you know what I'm going to make Dax and Jinja get together in this story for a few chapters, don't poop your pants in anger yet CxJ people! But then they have a VERY bad fight and they stop being mates and Jinja ends up with Chase :) Oh I'm good…*Evil Smile***

Chase gave a nervous sniff of the air. Dax, Bren, Beyal and himself had easily made it to the waterhole with no problems along the way, (Unless you count Bren getting a thorn in his paw). Chase sighed and shut his eyes, it was almost daybreak and there wasn't even one small scent of Jinja nearby. He looked behind him with his big blue eyes and saw Dax pacing back and fourth next to the waterfall, Beyal lying in the grass with his eyes closed trying to get a vision and Bren sleeping on a rock. The silence was broken by a sudden roar of frustration.

"How much longer little Suno!" roared Dax as he swiped at the large rock Bren was lying on. Bren easily lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" he cried as he landed on his back. "What was th…. DAX WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He growled annoyed as he picked himself up off the dry ground. Dax bared his teeth at Bren for a warning, Bren gulped and backed away.

"Dax thats enough" Chase sighed shaking his head as he glared at Dax with fire in his eyes, "Your worried we see that, but we're all worried as well but Jin said to look for her at daybreak and it's about another hour till daybreak" said Chase standing up and walking towards him.

Dax snarled lowly before turning to face Chase. They where both evenly matched in basically everything, except Dax was a tinnier bit bigger then Chase. Bren went silent and looked at them both waiting to see what was going to happen. "It's not your right to say when to go Dax!" Chase growled the warning. Dax felt his back fur start to rise, Chase noticed that as well, "Back down Dax!" he growled.

Dax bared his teeth at Chase and was about to swipe when Beyal spoke up. "Chase! Dax it right we have to leave right away to find Jinja" he said standing up and jogging towards Chase with fear in his eyes.

"Beyal what was it!" said Bren walking up along side Beyal. Chase and Dax flanked them on earthier side. Beyal who was breaking into a run started explaining as quickly as he could.

"I believe Jinja is in the clutches of Don Pyro the hyena king" said Beyal as he broke into a full on run. Chase growled and looked at Bren. Beyal and Dax who all nodded.

"Time to send that crazy Hyena a message" he growled as he stopped, the others stopped with him, "Ready?" he said looking at them, they nodded and at the same time they lifted they heads and roared as loudly as they could *We're Coming!*

**Jinja's POV **

My body felt like it had been thrown over a waterfall and then shot one thousand times on every joint on my body. I was ind of right, being mauled by about 48 hyenas at once was really painful. I couldn't move my front left paw, Don Pyro at clutched that paw in his jaw and bit as hard as he could, I remember his bone chilling word before he ordered them to attack.

"Oh my dear little hyenas remember I want this little mousie to suffer"

Oh boy did he mean those words, my body was covered in blood, bites and cuts, I had a deep cut across my right eye, I couldn't see out of that eye right now. I lifted my head very so slightly to take in my surroundings I was knocked out when they took me here so I didn't really know where I was.

Now that I had taken in my surroundings could see that I was in a cave full of bones, there where two biggish hyenas guarding the entrance to the cave, there was a hole in the roof, I could see curious young hyena pups peeking through the hole in interest. "Mama, whats a lion doing in the food pile?" asked one of the little pups. I felt my neck hairs rise in fear.

"She's going to be dinner for a few days, now you pups stop staring at that thing, it's still alive" said the mothers voice. I gulped bit couldn't help but smile when I heard the pups yelp *Eww*. I smiled and let blood rising up in my mouth again. Suddenly a loud roar just as loud and more terrifying then thunder sounded out. I heard the pups scatter from above.

The roars where a far distance away but I knew straight away who''s roars they where, my friends where coming to save me! I tried to roar back but I easily regretted doing that when the most painful thing happened in my throat, I was coughing blood on the ground I clawed at the ground in pain with my front right paw and to my greatest horror that resulted in one of my claws coming off.

I gave a moan on pain before looking at the hole in the roof again, *You idiots better hurry the hell up* I thought as I closed my eyes and went into darkness.

**Well I liked that chapter can't wait for your reviews :) See you guys later! **

**Lots of Love Lakota1172! **


	4. We could of been friends

**Ok everybody here it goes! :) I hope you all like it, oh and bye the way thanks for all the reviews it's been really helpful, please keep it up! Love you all -Lakota172 **

Don Pyro paced back and fourth nervelessly, about five big hyenas where next to him. They where covered and hidden by a big row of rocks, he looked left and saw his army of Hyena's ready to fight the coming threat of four male lions. The excited chatter from his army where heard. "Hush! Hush my little ones we don't want to be discovered just yet" he said slyly. The hyenas went silent.

Don Pyro glanced over his rock, still nothing but grass and more rocks, he sighed when suddenly the wind changed direction and blew towards him. He froze. *Here already mousie's?* he thought looking back at what he thought was only grass and rocks, *Oh dearie hiding are we?* he thought before jumping back down into hiding.

"Now, now my pretties, lets hunt!'.

**Chase and the Pride. **

"God these crazy hyena's aren't really good at hiding are they" chuckled Dax as he hid behind a rock. Chase gave him a glare that clearly said *Shut Up* before looking back at the rocks in front of him, he saw Don Pyro stand up on one of the rocks.

Chase grinned and was about to go forwards when the wind changed, "Dam" he heard Bren mutter, Chase held his breath, their scent was now hitting Don Pyro full on. He watched as Don Pyro froze and looked straight at them, but then he just turned and jumped back down, "Thank god" sighed Chase in relief.

"I wouldn't be so happy just yet Chase" whispered Beyal in concern. And before Chase could ask why a battle cry was heard. "Oh no" growled Chase as he stood up. Popping up from behind all the rocks where hyena's and lots of them.

"You didn't think you could hide from me did you little Mousies?" said Don Pyro, who was sitting on the tallest rock. Chase heard Beyal, Bren and Dax growling from behind him.

"Listen here you crazy good for nothing sewer rat!" growled Dax stepping forwards. Bren gulped and ran to Dax's side.

"Maybe we shouldn't make these guys mad, we could just ask for Jinja?" he said with a concerned smile. Both Chase and Dax gave Bren a glare but before one could speak Don Pyro spoke.

"Now, now that would be smart to not make me and my little darlings mad at you" he said grinning while slowly waling towards Chase. Chase growled a threat.

"Hand us over our female Pride member and we won't hurt you" he said. Don Pyro smiled and was about to make a deal when Dax snarled.

"Yeah you little weasels" he spat. Chase glared at Dax with annoyance in his eyes.

"Really Dax?" he sighed. Don Pyro chuckled.

"Oh Dearie, I thought we could of been friends" he laughed with puppy dog eyes, "Kill them" he snarled. And with That the Hyenas charged.

**Sorry that it's short, I just have a lot of homework on my hands right now….. Well anyway, love you all heaps! **


	5. I Will Wait

**Well sorry it's taken so long to update but just be glad its here, well here it goes people! :) Oh and by the way don't any of you DxJ shippers worry I'm going to make a story just for you guys soon :) I promise! Oh and by the way I'll be introducing some OCs this chapter a pride called *MainStream* **

The world seemed to go into slow monition after Don Pyro gave the attack call. Beyal held his ground and looked at the oncoming hyenas, but as soon as the hyenas struck everything came back to reality. Beyal lashed out with one of his paws breaking a hyenas neck, there where so many hyenas that he could just the pitch black fur of Chase thrashing at all the deadly hyenas.

"Don't let them bite you!" came the roar of Chase. "They can break a mans skull if they wanted to". Just as Chase said that a loud wailing sound was heard. *Bren!* thought Beyal still fighting off the threat. "Glasses" he heard Dax roar.

Beyal gulped but heard the some what comforting roar of Chase, "Regroup everybody! REGROUP". Beyal took the message and burst out as fast as he could from the rampaging hyenas trying to make as much distance as possible. Not to far away from him he saw Chase running at full speed with a group of hyenas after him. Beyal looked the other way and saw Dax with a knocked out Bren on his back.

"GET TO THE MAINSTREAM TERRITORY" Came the loud roar of Chase. Beyal stiffened at the name.

"You bonkers little suno?" he heard Dax growl. Chase growled a warning.

"Well unless you wanna stay here and fight off these idiots then be my guest" he growled as he changed his corse to run next to Beyal. Dax who was behind because of the extra weight he was carrying ran behind them towards the other prides land.

"Kill the little mousies quickly!" came the snap from Don Pyro. The hyenas gained speed running much faster then before. Beyal tried to gain speed as he saw the small river that any lion could easily jump that marked the starting of the Mainstream prides border.

"Come on my pride the border is just ahead" said Beyal as he ran onwards. Chase nodded and gained speed the river wasn't far now and with another few leaps he jumped over the border and onto the other side. Beyal jumped and landed softly and Dax followed with Bren.

The hyenas growled lowly but followed over the border. "Little Suno we're basically dead meat! I can't run much further and glasses is slowing me down!" growled Dax placing Bren on the ground. Chase smiled.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that Dax" he said grinning, and before Dax could ask why about 41 lions poured out of the surrounding bushy lands running at full speed towards the Hyenas.

The hyenas took one look at the angered Lions before turning around with their tails between their legs running away. "Yes!" laughed Dax, "You better run!" he laughed. Beyal quickly slunk behind Dax.

"I would not be so happy Dax" he said looking at the other lions who where now looking at them with a glare. Just as he said that a big godly like lion came out of the hordes of lions towards them, he had scars all over his body but was abbot Chases age.

"Chase?" he said tilting his head left a bit. Chase looked at the lion in wonder.

"Um do I know you?" he said. The lion beamed a bright smile.

"Don't you remember Chase? I'm your cousin, Token!" said the lion who's name was Token giving Chase a playful shove. Dax and Beyal looked at the lion in confusion. Chase on the other hand had a smile growing on his face.

"Token! Oh I remember you! You had a older sister right! What was her name.. um Velly… no Velvet! Thats it isn't it" said Chase smiling. Token smiled.

"Yeah you got it Chase" he said smiling, "Hey is that Bren?" he asked slowly going into a jog towards Bren and Dax. "Oh gosh! Is he alright?" he asked sniffing Bren over. Dax growled a warning, the other lions around them stiffened.

"Oh a lowlander isn't this nice" said Token with a grin.

Chase rushed to Dax's side, "Dax! He's the second in command of this pride!" snapped Chase. Dax growled again but looked at the ground in defeat.

Token smiled, "Stick to your place lowlander and that place is the lowlands " chuckled Token, "And Chase make that pride leader" said Token smiling. Dax almost lost it then but Beyal was there to calm him down.

Chase looked at Token, "Really? Did your father Commando pass on or something?" asked Chase looking at Token. Token nodded.

"Yeah not that long ago… wait a minute! Wheres Jinja?" he asked. Worry spreading across his face. Chase sighed and looked away.

'Hyenas got her" he said. Token growled lowly.

'Come" he said turning and running further into his borders. The other pride members followed with four escorting Chase and his small pride. Dax walked up along side Chase, (Bren was being carried by one of the escorts). Dax and Beyal both looked at Dax wanting an explanation. Chase sighed.

"Ok, my family belonged to this pride, we were one of the different family trees that made this pride. My grandfather and grandmother where the pride leaders, they had two cubs, my father Jerody and my Uncle Buck. My Uncle was my fathers older brother so he got the throne when my grandfather and grandmother passed on, then my father met my mother and they had me and at the same time Buck met Wanda and Velvet and Token where born, Jinja and Bren where born by their parents and well we all became good friends really, but then my mother died and my father vanished, so B, Jinja and I went off looking for him, I haven't seen Token or Velvet every since" said Chase.

Dax looked at Chase with a *Are you serious?* look. "And I was meant to get all of that yabber?!" said Dax annoyed. But Beyal on the other hand was nodding.

"I totally understand the situation Chase" he said. Dax rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. *We're all talking about family stuff when princess is in danger…* he thought looking at the sun as it set.

"I will wait for you"

**Well I made sure Dax was clearly missing Jinja in that chapter :) Oh and by the way if you guys didn't get that, Token's Chase's cousin :) **


End file.
